


Come As You Are

by TheWildFool



Series: Life of a Ninja [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Konoha Village, Naruto is Just Naruto, Ninja, Rebuilding, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Sai has became part of Team 7 and Konoha's 11 ninja, he has always had difficulty fitting in with the other ninja's of Konoha. Who is willing to help him in his time of need? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place during "The Fourth Shinobi War".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a summary of the chapter more of a note than anything...I am still working on this so...bear with me? Please? I do thank you!

_It seems like it's been forever since I arrived..._

_Originally, I was an Anbu spy, sent by Danzo to steal files from the Hokage._

_Before, even that I had made a small alliance with Orochimaru._

_Meeting the original team seven member Sasuke Uchiha wasn't fun and games._

_So very heartless..._

_He portrayed something I could not fathom._

_His eyes matched my own; equally dead, emotionless..._

_He acted like he didn't care..._

_Like he hated his own friends..._

_Friends...? Such a common yet foreign word._

_Naruto Uzumaki mentioned the word._

_To him it meant an unbreakable bond._

_One he shared with Sasuke._

_A...friend..._

_I felt the urge to stay, to help; even after the mishaps of my first mission._

_This bond. Naruto and Sasuke, I have never been so curious in my life,_

_I wanted to see how strong this bond was..._

_I wanted to help Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to become team seven once more..._

"Sai..." Sai continued to stare at the blue sky, deep above the stone structured faces of the Hokage's in thought. It took him a while to snap out of his thoughts. 

"Sai!" the person who was calling his name suddenly poked the back of his head.

He uncrossed his arms from supporting his neck to support his upper body weight. The cool breeze blew its way to him, he sighed. "Hmm?" He twisted his neck slightly to see three familiars.

"C'mon Said, get with the program," Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm. Lucky for Sai, Naruto was the only ecstatic one of the group. Along with the blonde was a dogless and shirtless Kiba and a nearly shirtless Shikamaru.

He turned around to see Naruto along with Shikamaru and Kiba. "Dude stop staring into space! Granny said we got work to do."

Kiba scratched behind his ear, "We've been sniffin' all over the village to find you!" He

Naruto tapped his foot against the dry land. Kiba had his shirt off around his shoulders, strangely enough Akamaru was not around him. Shikamaru had a sleeveless shirt partially on hanging around his shoulders. He sweated profusely, eyes maintained the same laziness.

Kiba place a hand behind his neck and yawned, "Yeah, Tsunade said she ain't gonna have us layin' around doing nothing..." he stared off at the empty landscape that was once a bustling village known as Konoha Hidden Leaf Village.

"Honestly I really just want to go and eat ramen all day." Naruto muttered under his breath. He began to walk over to Sai and lightly laid his hand on his shoulder, "Come on, lets get this over with. Granny said your going to be working with me, Kiba and Shikamaru. So..."

Shikamaru began walking off, "Lets get going." The other two walked off following after Shikamaru. Sai turned back to looking at the Hokage stoned faces and sighed heavily.

He knew that it was going to be a long tiring day. He walked off seeing the others motioning for him to hurry up. Sai put on his fake smile, the only thing he really knew how to do when it came to people, was to just smile. None of his smiles were real. Naruto and Sakura knew this all well enough.

_Continuously, I wondered where the time had gone..._

_Shin's death..._

_Becoming know by the alias 'Sai'._

_I've never felt so confused in my whole life,_

_I was taught to never question my superiors._

_To do the job quickly and clean._

_Silent and deadly..._

_My orders, I never gave a second thought, only to do and be done._

_Nothing was right and nothing was wrong; it's just a job._

_I'm...incomplete._

_The feeling on being lost in the darkness, a darkness just as worse as Sasuke's._

_I just want to be normal._

_To interact with those around me..._

_Without having to live a lie._


End file.
